


Stop being so cute!

by Hamyheikki



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [18]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: Evening cuddles during TV time. What a better way to spend the night?
Relationships: Aoife/Niten | Miyamoto Musashi
Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Stop being so cute!

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @aoifeniten, also posted in my tumblr.

The sound of sobbing was what woke Aoife up from the slumber she’d fallen what felt like merely few minutes ago. Something wet made contact with her cheek as well, forcing her to crack open one of her eyes and peer up, glaring at the man whose lap was currently serving as her pillow.

“What are you doing?”

Niten’s posture turned rigid, and under her head, Aoife could feel the way the muscles in his thighs tensed. Before she could comment any further, a gentle hand landed on top of her hair, fingers curling into it and petting lightly.

“Nothing, darling. Please, do go back to sleep.” 

There was a wobble in his voice, which was far from common. That prompted Aoife to sit up properly, untangling the calming hand and silently mourning the loss of the tender touch.

As she regained her balance, she looked over her shoulder and was stunned to see a glimmer in the corner of Niten’s eye. Immediately she turned and knelt closer to him on the couch, bringing her nose inches away from Niten’s blushing one.

“Why are you crying all of sudden?” she asked and pressed her fingers against the soft cheek. “Did something happen? While I was asleep?”

“No, nothing of the sorts.” With a quick move of a hand, Niten brushed his tears aside, giving her a comforting smile. “Apologies for making you concerned. It is not a matter of great importance, I can assure you.”

Aoife found that hard to believe. And so she moved even closer, this time landing directly in Niten’s lap, tugging her head under his chin. It hardly bothered her that, given their shared height, she’d have to curl into herself somewhat in order to fit. Such frivolities were no issue when she wished to be close to her other half.

Slowly, she ran the tips of her fingers along his wrist, playing with his hands and eventually grasping one of Niten’s hands into her own. “I’m not gonna let it go, y’know. You might as well tell me.”

A heavy sigh was what she had expected. She hid her smirk, but allowed a silent hum of content escape. 

“The dog found himself a home.”

Her eyes snapped back open.

“… What?”

Behind her, she could feel Niten moving, and a quick glance revealed that he’d reached out for a remote control. Once he had it, he aimed at the television, turning up the volume he’d silenced earlier when he had noticed Aoife falling into slumber. 

“The dog in this program. They’ve been trying to find him a family for years, and now they’ve got one.” His voice grow thick again, small traces of his old accent slipping in. “Isn’t it marvelous? Look at him, bouncing towards his new owners!”

He barely had time to react before a mountain of red hair rushed into his field of vision, blocking the TV altogether. Just as he managed to wrap his arms around his wife, in a vain hope that it might prevent her from stumbling onto the cold floor below.

Aoife didn’t even consider such possibilities as she peppered his face with light kisses.

“Stop being so damn cute!” 

Niten couldn’t hold back the fond smile of his own.

“You first, my dear.”


End file.
